Lauren Ask's For It
by Surely77
Summary: Lauren wants the punishment her friend got, then may get more than she bargained for


Lauren sat on her bed, replaying the images of that afternoon in her head. She had witnessed her friend Becca receive a spanking from her mom. For Lauren who was 15, it was the first time she had witnessed anyone get spanked. She had been spanked in the past but not since she was 11. Her sister who was 10 was still occasionally hit but always in private, and to her knowledge her older brother had never been.

It was exciting to Lauren to see her friend bare bottomed and over her moms knee, and the image of her red bottom stuck in her mind. She was fascinated so much by those thoughts she had forgotten that she too was in trouble. The two had been caught smoking and Becca's mom had called Laurens mom. Judy had sent her to her room while she discussed it with her father Bill. Tina, who shared a room with her, was downstairs watching TV and Brian was reading in his room. Lauren was snapped back to reality by her mom coming in. Judy sat down next to Lauren and started lecturing her about smoking, but the whole time Lauren was still thinking about Becca's punishment. When her mom stopped talking Lauren, without thinking, asked "Are you going to spank me?"

Judy looked surprise "Spank you? No, Lauren you are 15, but you are going to be grounded for two months." Lauren thought a minute she really wanted a spanking, she wanted to feel what it was like at 15, she said "Two months? Mom please, Becca's mom spanked her can't you do it instead of grounding?" Judy again looked confused "really? Becca got spanked?" Lauren replied "Yea mom and I really don't want to be grounded please…"

Her mom pondered the request and then said "Lauren If you would rather be spanked than that is what I will do tomorrow is Saturday and I have to do some filing at work. I will be the only one there so you can come at 11:00 and I will do it at work. That way your brother and sister won't know." Lauren smiled "Thanks mom." Judy left the room.

Lauren was excited but then started thinking about how it would be. She remembered Becca crying loudly and her red bottom. But Lauren was so fascinated at the idea she thought it would be worth it. She went to bed thinking about the next day.

Meanwhile Judy told Bill what was going on. He wasn't happy at first but agreed. "Judy make sure it is not a light spanking if she is choosing it over grounding you need to make an impression." Judy thought "What should I use?" Bill took off his belt "Take this" She also decided to take a hairbrush and breadboard to make a good impression on Laurens bottom.

Lauren looked at her phone; it was 10:45 as she stepped off the bus. The 15 year old was wearing a pair of tight black sweatpants that said "PINK" on the back and a tight white top, as she headed to her moms office. She opened the door and called to her mom. "Lauren have a seat in the waiting room I will be right there." She obeyed and all kinds of questions went through her mind. What would she use? Would she pull her pants down? Would it be across her lap? As she thought about that her mom came in. "OK Lauren stand up." As she did Judy sat on the loveseat by the door. "Over my knee." Lauren again obeyed. Judy didn't waste any time as she brought her hand down on her sweatpants. With each slap Lauren whined a little but she was happy. She was getting a spanking but not bare and with her moms hand, it was perfect. But after 15 smacks her bottom was staring to sting. "Ouch and OOOhhh" followed each slap and by the 25th smack she was lightly crying, then after just 5 more Judy stopped and said "OK Lauren stand up." Lauren did rubbing her stinging bottom "Mom I am sorry I smoked I really learned my lesson. I love you." Judy laughed "Lauren we are far from done, wait here I will be back."

Lauren now had second thoughts her bottom was already sore and it wasn't over. Judy walked back in the room. "A belt? No mom please you cant" She pleaded. "Young lady this is what you wanted and it's what you're going to get now bare your butt."

Lauren slowly pulled her pants down and her black silk panties. She was terrified but intrigued. Her bottom was pink and hot as she touched it. "OK honey bend over the side of the loveseat." Lauren did her butt up in the air. Judy had never spanked with a belt before but doubled it up and stood behind her daughter. She brought it down. Lauren was shocked at the pain and cried out "OOOOUCCCHHHHH" As Judy continued the cries got louder and after ten Lauren good no longer talk she was crying so loudly. After 30 more her bottom was crimson and she sobbed uncontrollably, it was then the door opened and Judy's boss Dr, Finch stood there. "Judy what is going on?" She quickly put the belt down and said "Sorry sir I am just teaching Lauren not to smoke. What are you doing here?" The Dr. said "I see you are getting to the bottom of the situation. I had to come in to get some petty cash for the weekend."

Lauren remained frozen she knew the Dr. was staring at her naked butt. Judy was terrified she had taken the petty cash on Friday and was planning on replacing it Monday morning. She had done this many times but now she was busted. "Judy where is the petty cash?" the Dr asked. "Mom can I get up?" Lauren asked. Judy turned white. "Yes Lauren stand up and get dressed. Dr. Fritz I am sorry I used the petty cash and was going to put it back by Monday." The Dr. was furious "Judy I told you honesty was mandatory for this job, you could have asked for the money. I am afraid I have to fire you." "Sir no please I am sorry I need this job please don't fire me." He said he had to though and Judy started to cry. Lauren felt bad. Could you spank her instead?"

Part II soon


End file.
